


Curious chronology

by Liar96



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: Chad/James, El Curiosty es un robot verdaderamente interesante, El fandom necesita más material, M/M, Marcianos vs mexicanos - Freeform, Nerd/General - Freeform, Que padre we felicidades, Un montón de datos científicos irrelevantes, construcción lenta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: La sonda Curiosty y la relación entre el arisco General James con el dulce científico espacial, Chad, tienen algo en común; ambas nacieron entre las paredes de la NASA.Serie de viñetas cronologicame conectadas.





	Curious chronology

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias totales a Alba, mi novia preciosa que me ayudó no sólo a terminar esto, sino a que no fueran un montón de palabras empalmadas entre sí sin sentido alguno y que incluso se vio la película ;;  
> El amor existe y tiene tu nombre.

Septiembre de 2006

 

James no leyó por completo el grueso fajo de papeles que le habían entregado y no lo haría en años posteriores, por lo que había podido observar en las primeras páginas el proyecto era ambicioso, enorme, costoso y según su criterio propio; innecesario. ¿Por qué gastar millones en crear un robot y mandarlo a marte en lugar de usar ese dinero para resolver los problemas en el planeta que habitaban actualmente?  
Guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo y firmó sobre las líneas punteadas que le señalaron.

Él nunca pensó que terminaría así, en la cúspide del escalafón militar pero atrapado en un rincón del mundo árido y clasificado a cargo de la seguridad del proyecto "Curiosity".  
No era necesario externar que estaba decepcionado, pudo haber tenido un trabajo interesante y satisfactorio si solamente no se hubieran centrado en el honorífico " General de las Fuerzas armadas aéreas de los Estados Unidos" que estaba escrito junto a su nombre en los archivos del gobierno. 

Si, había ganado todas y cada una de sus estrellas piloteando bestias metálicas de muerte, pero "Cielo" no era sinónimo de "Espacio", él poco o nulo interés tenía en lo que se encontrara más allá, en lo que hubiera arriba, lo habían entrenado para mirar hacia abajo, para fijar objetivos y disparar a tiempo. 

Durante los primeros meses del proyecto descubrió que la situación apestaba más de lo que había pensado, pues el gobierno no firmaba para él y los pobres diablos a su cuidado jugosos cheques en blanco y permisos instantáneos como lo hacían para el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional.  
Ellos tenían el dinero que querían para todas y cada una de las armas que se les ocurrían, a pesar de que muchas eran un completo desperdicio de fondos. Cuanta envidia les tenía, al menos el hombre a cargo de esa área se codeaba con genios en cuanto a la creación de armas se refería, con ingenieros capacitados para crear una bayoneta tan poderosa que pudiera reducir edificios pequeños a cenizas, para hacer cañones de precisión milimétrica. 

¿Y que tenía él? 

Un conjunto de ñoños en bata que andaban de aquí para allá escribiendo en pizarras y discutiendo entre ellos, James estaba seguro de que estos tipos habían sido en su juventud la clase de tontos que hacía beber de los retretes en la preparatoria.  
Tres años, solo tenía que soportarlos por tres años, hasta que ese ridículo vehículo, estuviera listo y fuera lanzado a Marte, entonces renunciaría y podría hacer lo que cualquier veterano de guerra con tres dedos de frente haría; dedicarse a la seguridad privada, porque era mejor ser guardaespaldas de una mocosa mimada y plástica que vigilar a un montón de científicos exasperantes. 

 

Octubre de 2008

 

El proyecto estuvo a punto de ser cancelado, la fecha de lanzamiento que habían prometido estaba muy cerca y no tenían ni la mitad del trabajo, al contrario, habían sobrepasado los presupuestos y la estúpida máquina necesitaba más fondos. 

James se paseaba tranquilamente por la base, el fracaso no era suyo, su función era cuidar que los rusos, los japoneses y los alemanes no se robaran los planos o que ninguna otra agencia de investigación metiera sus narices en el proyecto.  
Él había hecho todo cuanto pudo para que los científicos a su cargo trabajasen seguros, sin temor a que un día los comunistas chinos vendrían con una pistola en la mano para arrancarles de los dedos las piezas de ese ridículamente caro vehículo que estaban construyendo. 

El director era objetivo, llevaba más años ahí como para saber que las segundas oportunidades llegaban.  
—No guardes tus cosas todavía, James. Y sí lo haces no te alejes mucho, nunca sabes cuando vas a ser llamado de nuevo. Aún no te han despedido, no es hora de ir a casa. — Le había dicho una tarde mientras le palmeaba la espalda y le sonreía tranquilamente. 

Gary y Steve también tenían esperanzas, la suficiente como para seguir trabajando como si la oficina central no estuviera a un paso de darles malas noticias. 

Por aquel entonces James aún era indiferente, había conocido un poco más a los tipos que cuidaba, los había encontrado tolerables, entretenidos a veces, pero eso era todo.  
Si el proyecto se cerraba para él solo significaría que sus planes se habían adelantado. 

26 de Noviembre del 2011

Por fin el Curiosity estaba en órbita, por fin había sido lanzado.  
El proyecto había sobrevivido no sólo a varias fechas de entrega aplazadas, a pruebas fallidas, a rediseños, hasta al cambio de presidente y ahora estaba de camino a marte. 

El despegue y el lanzamiento se presentaron sin problemas, él había vestido su uniforme de gala y había pronunciado un pequeño discurso para la prensa sobre la tecnología que habían mandado al planeta rojo, había funcionado, América y el mundo entero tenían los ojos puestos en la NASA y los periódicos hablaron del suceso algunas semanas, no le hicieron justicia a los seis años que había tardado el vehículo en ser construido pero aquella noche se permitió celebrar junto al director y al equipo. 

 

Marzo-Agosto 2012

 

Durante ese año muchos de los hombres a los que se había acostumbrado tuvieron que irse, después de todo ya no eran necesarios, los que habían trabajado en el área mecánica y de ensamblaje habían sido sustituidos por científicos ambientales y especialistas geólogos, en su mayoría fueron tipos reservados y serios que se instalaron sin hacer demasiado revuelo. 

La sorpresa fue el torpe chico que se presentó ante él como Chad Roberts "Ingeniero Aeroespacial", no solamente era el más joven en ese sector de la NASA, sino que sería también el encargado de manejar la sonda.  
El muchacho tenía una mancha de mostaza en la bata y esperaban que manejara un vehículo que había costado más de dos millones de dólares, James tenía demasiadas dudas en cuanto a sus capacidades. 

Le había extendido la mano en un saludo frío y medio indiferente que el chico contestó con temor, casi hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros.  
Definitivamente no era la clase de persona en la que él confiaría. 

Los primeros días de su estancia en la base secreta James lo veía ir y venir siempre sólo con un montón de papeles que ya tenían los bordes arrugados porque seguramente habían sido leídos hasta el cansancio. 

Una tarde de junio, habiendo recibido los informes de sus hombres y tras asegurarse de que todo marchaba en orden se sentó junto al capitán en el comedor, un grupo de científicos estaba a unas cuantas mesas riendo y charlando, pero el chico de lentes se encontraba solo en un rincón, leyendo de nuevo. 

James torció la boca —¿De verdad creen que ese muchacho pueda hacerse cargo del proyecto? Ni siquiera parece capaz de mantener una conversación decente con alguien. —Había dicho mientras señalaba con la cabeza. 

Wade había interrumpido su comida para mirar en la dirección que había señalado y después se giró muy serio hacia el general. —Tenemos suerte de tenerlo aquí, por lo que sé es un genio, fue contactado desde hace dos años cuando aún iba a la universidad y desde entonces ha estado al tanto de todos y cada uno de los avances de la sonda. —

No fue hasta una semana antes de que el Curiosity amartizara que el general vio porque Chad se había ganado el lugar que tenía, se le había acercado mientras hacía una de sus vigilancias de rutina y lo encontró escribiendo solo en un rincón del cuarto de control principal. 

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó sin siquiera dar las buenas noches. 

El chico que no había reparado en su presencia saltó en su asiento y le hizo un rayón al papel con el bolígrafo. — ¡Señor, no lo vi! Confirmo datos, me gusta repasar las ecuaciones de balística que hicieron Gary y Steve. Hago esas cosas cuando estoy... nervioso. — Había ido bajando el tono de su voz y haciéndose más pequeño en la silla a medida que observó el semblante del General, él rara vez le dirigía la palabra y parecía que la única expresión que tenía en el rostro era ese ceño fruncido y un eterno gesto de desaprobación.  
Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando éste tomó lugar junto a él y extendió una mano hacia los papeles. —Muéstrame. —

Chad le entregó su cuaderno de anotaciones todavía con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Veía los ojos del hombre correr sobre las fórmulas y las palabras rápidamente para después volver al principio, todo sin decir una sola palabra. —Es un hecho —Dijo al fin con dramática seriedad y Chad sintió un escalofrío en la columna. —No entiendo absolutamente nada —Terminó por regresarle el cuaderno y se río por lo bajo. 

El nerviosismo del chico le hizo entender muy tarde la broma y se sintió terriblemente tonto, pero al menos sirvió para hacer que sus hombros bajaran. 

—¿Por qué eres tan serio? —Preguntó James —Una actitud como esa no va a servirte si vas a liderar el proyecto, tienes que hacerte respetar. 

El chico pareció desinflarse ante sus palabras, como si la observación del general fuese la comprobación de algo que él ya temía. 

—No suelo ser así, estoy asustado de fallar, me asusta arruinarlo. He estado al tanto de la construcción y el lanzamiento de la sonda por casi dos años, el día en que me contactaron ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, tanto así que no me importó no habérselo podido contar a nadie, ya sabe, por aquello del protocolo de privacidad. — 

—Es solamente un tonto satélite, lo harás bien. — Dijo el general e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. El chico abrió los ojos indignado, si James hubiera prestado atención habría visto como su rostro cambió de una sana palidez a una blancura lívida. 

 

—Es un vehículo de exploración marciana, no un satélite. Usted más que nadie debería ser consciente de la investigación detrás de un proyecto como este, de la cantidad de trabajo, del proceso tan extenuante que ha hecho posible construirlo. —

James levantó una ceja, se sintió regañado y habría dicho algo al respecto de no ser por el brillo que vio en los ojos del chico, un entusiasmo y un ardor que hasta entonces no le había observado jamás. 

—¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser?— Preguntó maliciosamente, disfrutando de cómo el muchacho adquiría la posición de alguien que estaba a punto de revelar la cosa más obvia del universo.

— En este momento hay unos tres mil satélites en órbita, y la humanidad depende de ellos para todo, desde comunicaciones, navegación y vigilancia, hasta algo tan mundano y normal, pero tan vital como la predicción del clima. Esa red es tan importante para el mundo moderno como los caminos lo fueron para la antigüedad, o como las vías férreas para la revolución industrial. Pero el Curiosty es una vehículo cuya sofisticación y complejidad nos permitirá descubrir si alguna vez Marte albergó vida, este es uno de los primeros pasos en la exploración de otros planetas, esta misión va más allá en la tarea de tratar de entender si el ambiente marciano en el que el agua existió era habitable, si hubo allí ingredientes básicos para la vida. — 

La forma en la que explicó aquello, la tenacidad y la resolución en su mirada, no había titubeado ni dudado una sola vez, la firmeza y la determinación que mostró le dio a James la certeza de dos cosas, la primera fue que llegado el momento el muchacho sería el líder que la misión necesitaba y la segunda, que hasta entonces no había comprendido la importancia del proyecto que había estado cuidando todos esos años.

—Entiendo —Dijo el general con una sonrisa muy suave mientras Chad se relajaba. —¿Por qué no me hablas más del Curiosty y la forma en que va a revolucionar al mundo? — 

Al no encontrar una verdadera burla en sus palabras el chico comenzó a contarle de las cosas que hacían fabuloso al vehículo, de las herramientas que habían integrado en él y lo hacían capaz de determinar la naturaleza y clasificación de los componentes orgánicos del suelo extraterrestre. De cómo después del análisis tan profundo se decidiría como y cuando comenzaría la exploración humana en marte, de los detectores de radiación, de las cinco cámaras que tenía, del brazo robótico que simulaba articulaciones humanas, no parecía un niño hablando de su juguete favorito ni de la última computadora de moda, era un verdadero profesional explicando de forma fácil años de compleja ingeniería espacial. 

Cuando llegó el turno de hablar del sistema de aterrizaje, que era tan diferente a los que se habían empleado para las misiones anteriores, la preocupación volvió al rostro del muchacho. No es que no confiara en dicho sistema, pero había tantas cosas que podían resultar mal, el vehículo podía desviarse y estrellarse contra la superficie haciéndose trizas, el paracaídas podía contra todo pronostico simplemente no abrirse o los retrocohetes de la fase final podían no encenderse y dejar caer la sonda desde una altura de casi veintiún metros que podía dañar las cámaras y de nada serviría tener un vehículo en marte si éste se encontraba "Ciego". 

James había estado con el director en una de las pruebas que hicieron al modelo de paracaídas que iba a ser utilizado, veinte metros de tela se habían rasgado contra el flujo de aire como si fuera un pañuelo de papel y eso había significado un retraso más en la fecha de entrega y una considerable disminución de ánimo en el equipo. Los temores del chico estaban bien justificados.

—Es por eso que me gusta repasar estas fórmulas, voy a ser uno de los que ayude a guiar el aterrizaje y no quiero que nada salga mal si puedo evitarlo. — De nuevo estaba ahí, bajando la mirada y hablando en un susurro. 

—Si lo arruinas yo mismo me aseguraré de que que no veas un nuevo día. — Las terribles palabras de James fueron un contraste con la cálida mano que se colocó sobre el hombro de Chad en señal de apoyo y que hizo al chico ruborizarse hasta las orejas. — Eres un genio y vas a lograr que ese vehículo llegue tal y como está planeado, te lo aseguro. — La sonrisa genuina en el rostro del joven científico indicaba que le había creído. 

El día seis de agosto todos en la base hablaban en susurros, el café se repartía sin descanso, el suspenso y los nervios flotaban en el aire.  
Cuando James entró al cuarto de control principal al lado del Director encontró a Chad ya sentado en uno de los puestos del frente, el joven le sonrió tímidamente cuando lo vio y el General le asintió a forma de saludo. 

La primera señal cortó los cuchicheos y dejó un silencio absoluto, a lo lejos pudo ver al chico tragar saliva.  
Chad le había explicado que la señal tardaba catorce minutos en llegar desde el vehículo a la tierra, así que cuando ellos se enteraran de que la sonda había llegado a la parte superior de la atmósfera, tendría por lo menos siete minutos de haber aterrizado.  
Siete minutos eternos en los que podría haber llegado "Sano y salvo" o siete minutos de no ser más que un montón de hojalata en llamas. 

El Director lo llevó hasta el frente, más cerca de la pantalla delante de los cubículos de vigilancia y navegación para no perderse nada.  
—Tranquilo —Le susurró al muchacho que miraba el monitor de su computadora, esperando que los comandos que había dado se efectuaran tal y como se necesitaba. 

La primer imagen que recibieron fue un paisaje árido y rocoso en un tono gris con una de las ruedas traseras en la parte baja de la fotografía, después de eso un montón de datos a tropel sobre la trayectoria y el estado del vehículo que al parecer no había recibido daño alguno. 

Por muy científicos y profesionales que fueran no hubo uno solo que no saltara de alegría y gritase de emoción, James les palmeaba la espalda a quienes se le acercaban o les daba un apretón de manos y una sonrisa que aunque no era forzada no parecía del todo cómoda, pero no tuvo opción con Chad porque él prácticamente le había saltado encima temblando de conmoción, lo abrazó apenas y le susurró un "Te lo dije" antes de soltarlo. 

Durante los semanas que siguieron los encuentros entre Chad y el General fueron cada vez menos, sus horarios de descanso casi no coincidían, pero se saludaban amablemente cuando se veían por los pasillos o el comedor. 

Al mayor le agradó ver que ahora el muchacho se encontraba menos solo, comenzaba a hacer amistades con el resto de los científicos y los miembros del personal. 

Febrero 2013

 

Durante seis meses el funcionamiento de la sonda fue impecable, las imágenes y los análisis llegaban a diario para disfrute de los geólogos que debatían constantemente en que el lugar donde había amartizado el vehículo había sido habitable hace algunos millones de años. 

Sin embargo un día la catástrofe estuvo a punto de desatarse, le habían dado una orden al robot y éste simple y sencillamente le había rechazado así como todas las que le siguieron.  
El "Motín" del Curiosity preocupó a muchos, si dejaba de funcionar iban a perder todo el trabajo, entre los más preocupados estaba Chad, que sugirió cambiar al ordenador de emergencia idéntico, o copiloto.  
Tras hacerle caso afortunadamente la sonda volvió a funcionar unas semanas después. 

James había recibido una tarjeta del chico por el día de San Valentin, no le tomó importancia porque también le había dado una a Gary, a Steve, al de la limpieza y al director.  
Recordaba haber charlado amenamente en la "fiesta" de navidad que habían tenido el año pasado.  
Para James solamente era un chico muy curioso. 

2014

 

Con dos años en suelo marciano y después de haber recorrido más de ocho kilómetros el vehículo se enfrentó a su primer obstáculo físico.  
El robot entró en una zona arenosa, llamada Valle Escondido y las ruedas quedaron imposibilitadas para seguir el curso, fue necesario hacerle una nueva trayectoria hacia el noroeste. 

El Curiosty no fue el único que se enfrentó a problemas ese año, Chad llegó a una conclusión terrible que lo dejó temblando y mordiéndose las uñas. De alguna manera había encontrado el modo de enamorarse del frío y hosco General James.  
Había pensado que solamente era agradecimiento, un cariño pequeño por haber confiado en él y motivarlo a dar lo mejor de sí para el proyecto, pero los suspiros y la forma en que le latía el pecho cuando hablaban no podían seguirse interpretando con los ojos cerrados.  
Por supuesto que no iba a decir nada, seguramente el General se sentiría asqueado y lo encontraría repulsivo después de saber aquello.  
Se quedó callado, disfrutando de la poca convivencia que tenía con él, pero con la decepción de no ser correspondido. 

 

2015

 

Desde que había comenzado la exploración de Marte habían sido innumerables las pruebas de la existencia de agua líquida en el pasado del planeta rojo. Pero muy pocas, y todas indirectas, apuntando hacia la presencia de agua en el presente y en estado líquido. 

Chad, en su afán de mantener informado a James de cada descubrimiento importante que hacía, le había contado que los cinco primeros centímetros del suelo del cráter Gale donde fue depositado el Curiosity albergaban las condiciones ambientales para que existiera agua líquida salada, pero sólo durante la noche.

Le contó que el aumento de las temperaturas diurnas evaporaban esa agua líquida después del amanecer. —No podemos ver la salmuera porque ocurre de noche y el Curiosity no funciona de noche debido a las bajas temperaturas. — Dijo el muchacho casi consternado. 

—¿Entonces encontraron lo que querían? ¿Agua? — El General no entendía por qué no era una buena noticia. 

—No, si bien el encontrar sales asociadas con el agua las temperaturas siguen siendo demasiado frías para las formas de vida en la tierra. — Respondió Chad alzando los hombros decepcionado. —Pero hemos encontrado algunas bacterias y eso es bueno. — Añadió al final con una sonrisa. 

El General no sabía si era resultado de la poca presencia femenina en la base, si los calores del desierto le habían frito el cerebro o sí después de años de servicio por fin se estaba volviendo loco.  
Pero encontraba al chico cada vez más encantador, seguía siendo tan delgado como cuando lo conoció, y tal vez más pálido pues casi no salía de la base, pero había algo diferente en él, durante los años que llevaba ahí él lo vio convertirse en un buen líder, uno que no temía decir lo que pensaba ni tomar decisiones arriesgadas. 

A James no le gustó encontrar unas tenues pecas salpicadas sobre la nariz y las mejillas de Chad, tampoco notar que sus ojos eran de un azul realmente bonito, o que su labio inferior quedaba enrojecido porque se lo mordía cuando le contaba una cosa interesante sobre el vehículo. Le gustó aún menos saber que ansiaba la hora del descanso donde se encontraban en el comedor y charlaban. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera sabía cuándo se le había hecho una rutina encontrarse con él ahí. 

Rehuía de sus pensamientos sobre labios rojos y pecas, sobre ojos azules y de largas pestañas, no era la clase de pensamientos útiles que le ayudaban a hacer su trabajo, le dejaban una sensación fría en el estómago y más incómodo y fastidiado que de costumbre. 

El Curiosty no fue el único que hizo descubrimientos importantes aquel año. 

2016

 

La mayor parte de las fotografías que eran tomadas por la sonda se publicaban en el sitio oficial de la NASA para que el mundo pudiera verlas junto a algunos informes de los científicos ambientales.  
Casi todas eran ignoradas, pero había una media docena en especial que habían llamado la atención de muchas personas, a pesar de que habían desmentido que se tratara de pedazos de naves o huesos, que no eran más que rocas erosionadas por el agua en el pasado, las teorías conspirativas no se hicieron esperar. 

En un intento de relajar los ánimos de la gente y evitar la paranoia habían entrado en una moda llamada "Selfie", así es como el vehículo de una tonelada se tomó a sí mismo una serie de fotografías con la cámara 360 que unidas como un rompecabezas formaban una sola imagen de él mismo.  
La fotografía pronto se volvió una tendencia y hubo a quienes les gustó y otros que pensaron que era una tontería para distraer a la gente. 

Lo problemático para el General de que las personas se cuestionaran sobre las fotografías era que no estaban muy alejados de la realidad, habían encontrado señales de antiguos lagos y ríos, y aunque Chad le había dicho que en la actualidad ninguna forma de vida podría sobrevivir, él tenía sus dudas.  
Tal vez las formas de vida en la tierra no podrían existir ahí, pero si marte tenía sus propias criaturas... Eso sería un problema. 

James había sido advertido por el director, en el buen sentido días atrás, de que el muchacho no lo veía solamente como un amigo o una figura a la cual respetar.  
—Deberías estar ciego para no darte cuenta. — Le había dicho y el general le contestó con un gruñido desde la garganta antes de retirarse. 

Tonterías, eran puras tonterías. El chico no podía estar enamorado de él, no debía, no había forma. Era imposible y ridículo. 

Como cualquier hombre de mediana edad que ve amenazada su masculinidad y que no quiere enfrentar el enamoramiento de alguien veinte años menor, hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su posición; Evitar al muchacho. 

Dejó de asistir al comedor, tomaba turnos dobles y hasta triples con tal de no encontrárselo, estaba seguro de que la evasión arreglaría las cosas.  
Lo que no esperó fue que precisamente esa actitud de su parte molestaría tanto al chico que terminaría por enfrentarlo. 

Ni sus años de entrenamiento militar, ni su gesto amargo que apartaba a todas las personas al instante, ni el fuete que cargaba consigo y lo hacia lucir amenazante fueron un impedimento para verse acorralado en el elevador por el joven de lentes.  
Chad había detenido la puerta antes de que se cerrara y apretó un montón de botones al azar dejándolo sin alternativa más que escucharlo. 

—¡¿Por qué ha estado evitandome?! —Fue lo primero que le dijo. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando, tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo eludir mis responsabilidades. Tú mismo deberías estar en tu puesto de vigilancia ahora mismo. 

—Sabe perfectamente que no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Creí que le caía bien. 

—¡Creíste mal! Yo no estoy aquí para tener amigos, cumplo mis funciones y tú deberías limitarte a cumplir con las tuyas. — James supo que eran las palabras incorrectas aún antes de decirlas y la forma en la que los ojos de Chad se llenaron de lágrimas solo fueron una confirmación. 

Chad salió del elevador en cuanto la puerta se abrió, James intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que acababa de suceder no le importaba en lo absoluto y era lo mejor. 

2017

 

El caos se desató en cuestión de horas, James había sido llamado al cuarto de control principal por el director, había evitado dentro de lo posible volver a pisar ese lugar. 

—¿Que pasó? — Preguntó en cuanto estuvo dentro. 

—Parece que chocamos con una foto. — Dijo Chad que aún no entendía que demonios estaba pasando. 

—¿Quién puso una foto en Marte? — La pregunta del Director encendió la ira de James. 

—Esa es la pregunta equivocada, la pregunta correcta es qué hay detrás de esa foto. ¡Destruyanla! —

Cuando la pantalla estuvo rota y los vio por primera vez temió lo peor.  
El cuerpo gelatinoso de las criaturas era grotesco y la forma en que trataban de comunicarse era insultante. 

—¿Son enemigos? — De nuevo las preguntas del Director desafiaban la lógica. 

—Pues no, parece que se llevan bien. — Le respondió Chad y James pudo sentir como le latía una vena en la cien. 

—¡Por supuesto que son enemigos! ¡Siempre lo son! ¡Fire! — Por un momento el general olvidó que no estaba frente a su escuadrón y empezó a dar órdenes. Afortunadamente para él nadie le llevó la contraria y el cañón de la sonda les disparó a los marcianos. La puntería del chico era pésima, no les había dado a la primera y éstos huyeron detrás de unas rocas.  
Lo próximo que vieron fue como un proyectil se estrellaba contra el vehículo. —¡Nos atacan! ¡Destruyan todo! ¡Everything! —Gritó 

—¿También Cuba? — Había preguntado Gary inseguro. 

—¡También! — Contestó el general sin pensarlo dos veces. 

La señal se perdió, dejando frente a ellos una pantalla borrosa y el sonido de la estática. 

—¿Destruyeron el robot? — Preguntó James. 

—No, sorry, me tropecé con el cable. —Respondió Steve desde atrás y el general lo habría matado en ese mismo instante. 

Cuando la señal volvió había al menos una docena de naves rodeando a la sonda, todas y cada una construidas con una tecnología que los humanos ni siquiera podían concebir. 

Antes de que la pantalla volviera a ponerse en blanco vio una luz amarillenta que iba directo al vehículo. 

—¿Te tropezaste con el cable? — Preguntó James con un nudo en la garganta. 

—No, ahora si destruyeron el robot. — Volvió a decir Steve

—Esto no está bien... — Habían sido las palabras del director. 

—Tengo que hablar con el presidente — Dijo el general mientras veía frente a sus ojos no sólo la señal perdida de las cámaras del Curiosty, sino la destrucción de la humanidad como la conocía.

—Vamos, vamos. ¡Tenemos que llegar con el presidente! —James apuraba al chófer que lo trasladaba con cada vez más apremio como si el gritarle que fuera más rápido hiciera que el coche aumentara de velocidad, apenas habían pasado algunas horas y los informes de que el pánico y la histeria se habían desatado a lo largo del globo le llegaban a cada segundo a través del monitor, el cielo de cada ciudad importante estaba eclipsado por la cantidad de naves que flotaban en él, la noticia de que la gente estaba siendo atrapada en una especie de gel solo sirvió para aumentar su urgencia por llegar.  
Estaba seguro de qué el presidente sabría que hacer, y en caso de que no, el general mismo tenía ya un montón de ideas para movilizar a la armada.  
El presidente se encontraba dando un discurso que debía calmar a la nación cuando fue atacado. 

Ni siquiera estaba a dos kilómetros de llegar cuando vio la casa blanca ser reducida a escombros humeantes.  
La certeza de que la muerte absoluta le había llegado al mundo entero le golpeó de pronto, si ellos como potencia mundial no podían hacer nada entonces nadie más podría hacerlo, el fin les había llegado a todos. 

—Vamos de regreso —Dijo con la voz apagada al chófer ya estaba tomando el camino de vuelta. 

A su llegada no encontró un paisaje más esperanzador que el que había dejado atrás, todos en la base intentaban comunicarse con sus familiares, muchos no eran más que un ovillo tembloroso en el suelo que no dejaba de llorar. 

En la pantalla principal las zonas en rojo aumentaban con preocupante rapidez. Nueva York, Washington, y no sólo era Estados Unidos, París y Tokio estaban perdidos también. 

No encontró al director por ningún lado, pero sí a Chad, estaba pendiente de actualizar los datos que llegaban a la computadora principal, las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas le revolvieron las entrañas. 

Lo había tomado por el cuello de la bata y lo arrastró hacia afuera, después de eso lo empujó hacia la primer habitación vacía que encontró y cerró la puerta.  
El muchacho, acorralado contra la pared de la sala de juntas tembló ante el semblante del general, había estado quejándose y pidiendo que lo soltara pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera lo había escuchado.  
No fue capaz de terminar un "¿Qué rayos le pasa?" porque el beso brusco de James lo cortó a media frase y lo dejó en blanco. Ni que decir de las manos calientes que se le deslizaron bajo la ropa o las mordidas que recibió en el cuello.  
Cuando por fin tuvo conciencia para moverse lo primero que hizo fue quitarle aquel ridículo gorro azul y lanzarlo lejos, enredó sus dedos entre el cabello del general con una mano y luchó por quitarle el saco con la otra. 

James tocaba al chico con urgencia reprimida, con la necesidad y la prisa de quien tiene las horas contadas, ya no había tiempo de lamentarse y pensar que de haber podido habría hecho las cosas con más suavidad o con más paciencia.  
Se quitó de encima el saco que el muchacho no había logrado ni desabotonar a pesar de sus esfuerzos y lo arrojó al suelo. Después lo ayudó a quitarse la bata y los pantalones, lo llevó de frente a la mesa de conferencias y dobló al chico debajo de sí mismo, sostuvo la parte posterior de sus delgados muslos y murmuró un "lo siento" antes de prepararlo con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible. 

Se había follado a Chad de forma febril, por eso es que resultaba tan irónico que hubiera terminado sobre una silla con el chico encima suyo, las palidas piernas flanqueandole los costados y las nariz hundida en su cuello, no sabía si estaba dormido y realmente no le interesaba descubrirlo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello admitió que nunca había sentido tanta paz como en ese momento. 

 

—¿Entonces somos los únicos seres humanos que quedan en el planeta? — Preguntó el general una hora más tarde cuando el director por fin había aparecido y llamado a una asamblea. 

—Y las pizzas que están a dos kilómetros. — Dijo Gary. 

—General, desde el satélite vemos que hay un país entero que continúa su vida normal. — Dijo Chad. 

—Ah, Francia, lo sabía — Dijo con una sonrisa el general. 

—Mmhn — Negó el muchacho. 

—¿Inglaterra? — Cuestionó. Ante la negativa del chico volvió a preguntar —¿Los chinos?—

—¡No! México. — Dijo al fin. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —

Durante el trayecto al cuarto de control principal se habían encontrado con Juan, el conserje que era precisamente mexicano.  
James le correspondió al saludo y lo observó de cerca. ¿Qué tenían los suyos que cualquier otro humano de nacionalidad diferente no tuviera? 

Mientras veían las imágenes de como era cierto que del otro lado del río seguían con su vida normalmente, incluso vendían las partes de una nave nodriza en la calle, la sorpresa se elevó como la espuma. 

—Quiero saber por qué los mexicanos son inmunes, quiero que le saquen sangre a Juan y me digan que tiene de especial. ¡Y traiganme a los mexicanos que se robaron la nave nodriza! — De nuevo empezó a dar órdenes y de nuevo todos se apuraron a cumplir sus exigencias. 

Cuando se habían quedado solos Chad se le acercó con una sonrisilla y le jaló la manga. — Sobre nosotros... — 

—No hay ningún nosotros, creí que eramos los últimos sobrevivientes y no fue más que un desliz. Apúrate, quiero los análisis de Juan antes de que se vallan. — Había interrumpido el general y después lo dejó solo. 

Esta vez Chad no lloró, se cruzó de brazos y decidió que si el general no iba a aceptar por las buenas lo que tenían, él iba a lograr que lo admitiera a base de pura insistencia. 

Tener a los mexicanos en la base secreta había llevado los nervios de James a niveles críticos, hablaban interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros, ignoraban deliberadamente las instrucciones que les daba y lo habían vomitado dos veces.  
Por muy inmunes que fuesen contra las armas marcianas el general dudaba que fuesen capaces de salvar al mundo.  
Habían fallado todas y cada una de las pruebas físicas y las evaluaciones de conocimiento, no era cuestión de ideologías racistas como lo había acusado el director, sino de sentido común.  
Aunado a eso tenía que aguantar la actitud de Chad, que parecía más empeñado que nunca en acabar con su paciencia, siguiéndolo a todas partes y soltando comentarios potencialmente peligrosos acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos delante de todos.

Aún con todo eso el general les deseó suerte, esperando que el entrenamiento y la nave que les habían dado fueran suficientes para ayudarlos a terminar la misión y devolverle la tranquilidad a la tierra.  
—No puede ser — Dijo el general estrellando su palma contra su frente. Nunca había considerado a la suerte como un factor decisivo, pero por lo visto iban a necesitarla pues eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para olvidarse de la bomba de hidrógeno.

Habían perdido contacto con ellos después de cruzar la superficie del planeta rojo y James fue de los más asombrados cuando volvió a verlos, no solo vivos y enteros, sino a uno de ellos como líder y presidente de Marte, no habían acabado con los extraterrestres según lo ordenado pero al menos los habían traído para que liberaran a la gente y arreglaran lo que fue destruido.

Había mil y un cosas que cuestionarse sobre el porvenir del planeta ahora que eran aliados de Marte, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería, habían pasado por un cambio importante, pero las magnitudes de ello aún no podían adivinarse.

Los mexicanos tenían su propia celebración, los americanos por su parte habían optado por un desfile. El general estuvo conforme de recibir los créditos que merecía por haberse encargado de proporcionar a la familia Reyes lo necesario para que el mundo volviera a su relativa normalidad.  
Mientras saludaba a las personas sintió una mano más pequeña tomar la suya, se giró para ver a Chad sonreírle. El general lo pensó por un momento antes de tomarle la mano también, era un chico necio e insufrible, pero le gustaba más de lo estaba dispuesto a admitir e iba a darse a sí mismo una oportunidad para estar con él.

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoría de los datos sobre el robot Curiosty fueron sacados de fuentes normales de Internet y periódicos en línea, así que es imposible decir que son cien por ciento confiables.  
> En ninguna parte de todo lo que leí o investigué sobre la sonda menciona que tenga un cañón láser o misiles integrados, pero yo no soy nadie para contradecir a los hermanos Palacio Alatriste (???)
> 
> Ojalá que el fanfic haya sido de su agrado.  
> Muchísima suerte a todos los que participan en el concurso.
> 
> Pto Pto .l. <3


End file.
